


Trigger

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Trauma [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji wanted to have a duel with Hanzo to show everyone his brother was skilled with a sword. What ends up happening isn't what anyone expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Overwatch or the characters. They belong to Blizzard.
> 
> I wanted to write another mchanzo and found some prompts by maonethedwarf on tumblr, who I would like to thank for letting me write this. You can find the prompts [here](http://maonethedwarf.tumblr.com/post/146648523513/mchanzo-prompts-part-1).
> 
> Also, not all characters are mentioned but they are there.

“If he's so great then set up something like a duel. That can't be too difficult, right?” Hana pops another chip into her mouth, eyeing Genji with disbelief. He doesn't blame her though, as none of his comrades have seen his brother fight with a sword before. So it stands to reason they wouldn't know just how graceful Hanzo can truly be, how confident and strong he becomes when holding a refined piece of metal.

 

Something in the back of Genji's mind adds in terrifying but he squashes it immediately with _that was a darker time_. They've both nearly fully recovered and are no longer at the mercy of high expectations revolved around becoming a fancy puppet for the clan elders to control.

 

“Very well. I will see what I can do.” Genji turns and walks out of the room, Lucio calling after him with the statement of ‘good luck’. It had started off as a harmless conversation, talking about the video games they enjoyed and what their favorites were. Genji had made the comment that his brother reminded him of the characters in fighting games who could wield a sword with how great his skills were. Hana had immediately retaliated with the fact that Hanzo only uses a bow so him being able to wield a sword sounded like a lie. Lucio just sat quietly as they went back and forth, letting out a squeak of 'it would be interesting to see’ after both had calmed down.

 

That's how Genji ended up concocting a plan to show Hana and even the rest of the team that his brother was very skilled with a sword. Chalk it up to his annoyance at being called a liar.

 

So he goes to find Winston who just so happens to be in his lab with Lena helping him work on… whatever that device is supposed to be. It looked like a tiny teleporter but getting curious about the scientist's inventions wasn't why he came here. Lena is the first to see Genji and she greets him loudly, making Winston almost lose his grip on the tool he's holding when he gets startled. After he's recovered and no accidents have occurred, he also greets Genji with a smile.

 

“Something I can help you with, Genji?” The cyborg nods.

 

“I want to set up a match tomorrow in the training room. I was hoping you could inform everyone to be there since I want them to watch.” Lena and Winston both seem confused by his request and it's Lena who asks for some elaboration.

 

“I'm going to have a duel with my brother. I want everyone to attend.” Lena seems to perk up at the idea but Winston has gone from confused to concerned.

 

“A duel? You're not fighting with him are you?” Genji immediately works to quell the scientist's fears and concerns.

 

“No, we are not fighting. It is going to be a friendly duel. I just want my friends to see what a great fighter Hanzo is with a sword. But don't tell anyone why I want them there. It is a surprise.” Even if Hana and Lucio will already know why. Winston finally calms down and says he will inform everyone to be at the training room tomorrow by noon. Satisfied, Genji says goodbye to the two and goes to make the necessary preparations.

 

He ignores how he feels both excited yet slightly terrified of what's to come. The last time he clashed swords with Hanzo, it ended with him nearly dying and a new robotic body. But he knows this time will be different and he won't have to fear being on the receiving end of his brother's blade. While the last time was out of rage, this time will be a friendly competition.

 

Genji isn't worried at all.

~~~~~

Hanzo isn't sure why he has to go to the training room but Winston had asked everyone on their communicators to be there as soon as they can. What really bothered Hanzo was the fact that he hadn't revealed the reason why he wanted all of them in the same place. Was he going to announce a new training regimen or something?

 

“The least he coulda done was explain why we all gotta be there. Surprises ain't exactly my favorite thing.” McCree let out a yawn while Hanzo silently agreed with the cowboy. Hanzo did enjoy the occasional surprise gift or plate of food already made for him but something of this calibre did not register on the list of surprises he liked. When they finally reached the training room, the rest of the team was already there, lined against the walls like they were waiting for roll call. They all greeted the couple when they showed up and after they had also found a place to stand, Winston began to explain the reason he had called them all together.

 

“Genji asked me to gather everyone here as he has a surprise for us.” That's when Genji goes to stand next to Winston and give more details of the surprise.

 

“The surprise I have planned is a duel between me and Hanzo. If he is ok with that and willing.” All eyes turn to the archer and he freezes in place, not expecting the attention at the sudden announcement of a duel with his little brother _by_ his little brother, of all people. He recalls the last time that happened and a small shudder goes up his spine. He then has to remind himself that this is much different from last time and that he has nothing to fear because he won't be trying to kill Genji, just have a friendly match. But it's not very reassuring and that still doesn't answer his questions of why Genji wants to have a duel and why he wants an audience. He must have seemed stiff and unwilling because a calloused hand on his exposed shoulder makes him look towards a gently smiling McCree.

 

“It's alright, darlin’. Ain't nuthin’ ta worry about.” Hanzo nods and takes in a deep breath before looking back at Genji.

 

“I am fine with it.” He walks towards the middle of the room, Winston having moved to where Lena was leaning against one of the walls, and takes his place just a few feet away from Genji.

 

“Are we using weapons?” Genji nods and goes to grab what they'll use while Hanzo closes his eyes and tries to calm his erratically beating heart. The words replay in his head over and over, _this is not like last time, this is not like last time_. It's only when he opens his eyes does he realize that might not be the case. Just as he opens them, a sword is tossed towards Hanzo and without thinking, he catches it by the handle. It rests in his hands, handle secure between his palms and blade seeming sharp and polished. Hanzo's eyes go wide and a nearly inaudible whimper escapes his mouth but no one seems to have heard or noticed. Genji is explaining the rules of the duel but they only fall on deaf ears as Hanzo continues staring at the blade.

 

He had swore, he swore to never, _never_ touch a sword again, not after what he did. The sin he had committed. He should have stopped himself before he made the final blow, before he struck down his own flesh and blood. It hadn't felt right during the match and it felt even worse after when he made the final cut. It was just too much, too hard to accept, to acknowledge. Hanzo sees it again, the wooden floor that was a polished brown now being covered in red with it seeping between the boards. The lifeless body sprawled in front of him, clothes torn and vibrant green hair matted with sweat and blood. The same blood that now drips down the blade of his sword, over the handle and onto his own hands. There's just so much of it, so much terror, so much regret, so much _blood_.

 

Hanzo doesn't even notice how fast he's breathing or the sweat gathering on his brow, but he definitely feels the pain in his chest and the nausea in his stomach. His heart is racing and his body is shaking, sword jingling in his hands that won't stop trembling. Everything around him has been tuned out by the loud pounding in his ears as his eyes stay fixated on the red staining his hands.

 

Everyone in the room, previously oblivious, now have their eyes fixated on Hanzo as they all simultaneously realize the man is having a panic attack and it seems to be getting worse. They don't move, however, too stunned at the fact that Hanzo, _the_ Hanzo Shimada, is having a panic attack and breaking down. No one reacts faster than McCree who runs to Hanzo and snatches the sword from his hands, tossing it into the far corner away from him and everyone else. Especially away from Hanzo who hasn't reacted to the sword being taken from him and is still shaking all over and hyperventilating. There is more sweat now and his quick breaths have turned into wheezing. McCree needs to stop this and fast.

 

“Darlin’. Darlin’, ya gotta calm down. Ya need ta breathe, alright?” His right hand rests softly on Hanzo's cheek while his prosthetic grabs one of Hanzo's hands and squeezes.

 

“Hanzo, look at me. Ya need ta breathe. Look at me and breathe.” Hanzo still has that far away look until McCree grabs Hanzo's chin and forces him to look at the cowboy. When Hanzo's eyes finally focus, he stares at McCree and his face twists in pain. McCree tries to stay calm and not focus on the look of hurt and helplessness Hanzo is giving him.

 

“That's it darlin’, keep lookin’ at me. Now focus and match my breathin’.” McCree slowly breathes in then back out, prompting Hanzo to do the same. The archer tries, working to lengthen his breathing and match McCree's so he can stop his panic attack. It takes some time but Hanzo finally manages to slow his breath and calm down. The trembling in his body is still there but not as fierce as it was a moment ago. When Hanzo has fully regained his senses, he feels weak and his prosthetics nearly give out from under him but McCree manages to catch him and keep Hanzo upright.

 

“It's alright darlin’. Yer fine now. Yer ok.” McCree rubs Hanzo's back and holds him close, his own heart beating nearly a mile a minute at the scare he received. When he looks at everyone else, still standing around in shock, McCree turns to Genji with a small frown.

 

“I believe the duel is off.” Genji stiffly nods and everyone begins to leave the training room, either still in shock or with sympathetic glances at the archer. Angela looks like she's internally berating herself for not trying to help faster while Hana and Lucio look guilty as they shuffle out and into the hall. McCree and Hanzo are the last to leave, taking their time getting back to McCree's room. Hanzo lays down on the bed, shortly joined by McCree after he strips off a few items.

 

“Feelin’ better?” Hanzo nods and presses his face into the cowboy's chest as McCree's arms circle around him.

 

“Guess we know now ta never give ya a sword. Nearly gave me a heart attack.” Hanzo smiles a little before lifting his face to softly kiss McCree.

 

“Thank you.” He receives a loving smile and a tiny kiss on his forehead.

 

“Any time, sweetheart.”

~~~~~

Hanzo ends up being the center of attention at breakfast that following morning, all of his comrades asking if he was alright and offering their help if he ever needed it. Some even go so far as to ask McCree if he can help teach them how to calm a panic attack if a person ends up having one while they're around, which he laughs at and tells them lessons start after they finish eating. Hanzo is happy they're all worrying about him and want to help however they can, which makes him smile and almost everyone in the room seems to melt. When Genji approaches him, he looks like a kicked puppy with his head down and shoulders sagging.

 

“I did not mean to hurt you, anija. I only wanted to show everyone how skilled of a fighter you are. If I had known-” Hanzo stops Genji with a raised hand and shakes his head.

 

“It is alright. You had no way of knowing. Even I did not know I would react in such a way.” Genji visibly relaxes, grateful Hanzo doesn't hate him after his screw up, and they all go back to eating and chatting away. Hanzo sits between McCree and Genji, thankful that he has so many people who care for him and want to help. He thinks he'll be alright now and a quick look over all his comrades and a smiling cowboy on one side with his brother on the other side confirms it.

  
Yes, Hanzo's definitely alright now.


End file.
